The International
87 |totalstrength = 3,047,055 |monthchange = 117,000 |avgstrength = 35,024 |totalnukes = 722 |aidslots = 221 / 468 (47.22%) |rank = 43 |score = 12.94 }} :Not to be confused with the Communist International or the Internationale. The International (official acronym INT; also TINT, TiNT, and INTL) was a formerly-sanctioned orange-sphere alliance and Cyber Nations' largest leftist alliance. It was founded on 20 January 2009 by a merger of the Communist Party of CyberNations, the Socialistic Empire, and approximately half of the Righteous Fist. Its (currently closed) forums can be found here. The International Alliance Affiliation is currently protected by Umbrella. Any inquiries regarding INT should be directed to them. Constitution The Constitution of the International defines the International as a directly democratic alliance wherein the ruling body is the Congress made up of all alliance members in good standing. It defines the mandates that the Congress gives to various Commissars in order to help the alliance thrive, the powers they have to fulfill those mandates, and the executive organizations they chair. History The International was created by members of the Communist Party of Cybernations, The Righteous Fist, and the Socialistic Empire. The International situates itself firmly in the tradition of its predecessors in bearing the banner of leftism in Cybernations. At the same time, it recognizes the actions that brought the left in Cybernations to its current state, and what attitudes and practices are necessary to transcend the past and move into the future. Admission Procedures Applicants are asked to affirm that the identity they claim is their own, that they are free from any obligations to other alliances for which the International would have to assume responsibility (tech payments, reparations, presence on ZI lists, etc.), that they are not involved in any wars, and that they will abide by the Rules of the International. If a Central Committee member feels that the applicant’s answers are adequate and the applicant places the appropriate member number in his nation’s bio, the applicant's admission process can proceed. Applicants are reviewed on a case-by-case basis. Upon admission, new members are advised to examine the guides relating to the mechanics of Cybernations and the politics and history of The International. New members may also be assigned a mentor to whom they can refer any questions they have. Executive Organizations within the International While the Congress is the ruling and supreme power of the International, it, as a body, cannot do all the tasks that need to be done to help the International thrive. Nor can the elected Commissars and the Secretaries they appoint to assist them, few as they are, do everything themselves. For this reason, Executive organizations are established in the Constitution. These Executive organizations are made up of Congress members who, as individuals, report to and take direction in completing their tasks from the Commissar and Secretary under whose purview the Executive organization in question falls. The Red Guard The Red Guard is the military arm of the International. It is commanded by the Martial Commissar, who is assisted by the Martial Secretary. These Central Committee members can appoint Division Commanders, aka KomDivs, to command divisions of the Red Guard, organize roll calls and drills to maintain military activity and skill in peacetime, and direct in wartime the military actions of the International against its enemies. The Treasury The Treasury of the International organizes technology trading, trade ring development, and direct development aid programs. It is managed by the Treasury Commissar and Secretary. The purpose of technology redistribution is to make available technology to those who find it difficult to purchase, while simultaneously encouraging the development and activity of those who find it comparatively simple. Technology redistribution is one of the major functions of the International, which is always happy to integrate new sellers into its program. The Liaison Service The Liaison Service, headed by the Liaison Commissar and Secretary, is responsible for maintaining communication between the International and other alliances. The Mentor Program The Mentor Program, staffed by Mentors who report to the Membership Commissar and Secretary, is responsible for keeping members informed as to how best manage their nations, and for instilling in members a camaraderie with and loyalty to their fellow members and loyalty to the International. As such, the International maintains guides on Cybernations and on the International’s government and culture visible to newly-recruited Students as well as older members who might need tutoring on some new feature or a reminder of some forgotten facet of the game. Mentors are also tasked with providing guidance and aid to members who ask for it. The Recruiting Corps The Recruiting Corps, under the direction of the Membership Commissar and Secretary, is tasked with interesting potential affiliates in the International. To do this they work closely with the Reporters to produce compelling propaganda, as well as seek out and message nations they think will likely be interested in joining the International. Reporters Reporters create visual, videographic, auditory, and written propaganda, under the guidance of the Membership Commissar and Secretary. They work closely with the Recruiting Corps to inspire others to join the International, but also work to inspire participation in economic programs, courage in the military, and comradeship in general. The Reporters also compose InterCom articles published every other Sunday based on current events and general themes that are perennially applicable. The Security Task Force The Security Task Force consists of a group of delegates chosen and commanded by the Membership Commissar or Secretary. Its purpose is to root out infiltrators which wish to do the International harm, either by spying, by using the International as a haven for planning rogue attacks, by deliberately sabotaging economic or military efficiency, or by deliberately starting a vote in the Congress to pass a measure that would threaten the International’s future. Members of the Security Task Force, if they have collected evidence to prove their accusation, may petition the General Commissar or Secretary to start a vote in the Congress to expel the infiltrator and brand them an Enemy of the International. Awards, Orders, and Commemorations of the International The International maintains a database of awards for members who meet the applicable criteria. The International recognizes with these awards three types of service: service in battle, service over a long term, and exceptional service by sacrifice. Military History Wars in which the International has participated are listed here, along with some of the more pertinent information. Readers wishing to know more about the wars in general and about the International's participation in them are encouraged to read the wiki entries for those wars and the History of the International. Foreign Relations The International, in order to secure its safety and to aid others in securing theirs, maintains a number of treaties with other alliances. The International's current treaties, organized by treaty class and date of signature, are summarized below. See also Category:Leftism Category:The International Category:Libertarianism Category:Democratic alliances